Hogwarts Intervenes
by vampyregirlheiress12
Summary: To prove that his creators heir, was telling the truth, Hogwarts creates 5 books about Harry Potter's life. Alive! Cedric, Molly/Ron/Hermione bashing, Good! Dumbledore/Malfoys.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the idea for the characters reading the books. The disclaimer will only be on this chapter.**

* * *

It was any other Saturday for one Harry Potter, giant list of chores (with no hope, of finishing them) and the possible chance of having no lunch or dinner and the fear, of being punished, by Uncle it seemed, today he wouldn't, have to stress over, finishing his chores, because right at that moment, a mini tornado swept through the household of, number four Privet Drive, and dropped the occupants of into the mysterious room, Hogwarts housed.

Somewhere in Wiltshire, inside a manor, of expensive tastes, seven people were port keyed, out to a mysterious room held in Hogwarts.

In Ottery St Catchpole, a house with a family of seven redheads, were at that moment, being called down for breakfast, when a tsunami (that didn't ruin anything, thank you magic,) swept the family off to the mysterious room in Hogwarts.

At most ancient and noble, ancestral house of Black, specific members, of the Order of the Phoenix, were whisked away to the most mysterious room inside of Hogwarts.

From the floo room of Longbottom Manor, two individuals, plus one ninja of a toad, had stepped into the floo, only to end up in the mysterious room within Hogwarts.

Before anyone could get a word in, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, assorted Hogwarts teaching staff, Ministry employees, elder Tonks, elder Weasley brothers, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Delacour family, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan and finally Viktor Krum.

Once everyone was settled down, a male voice rang out in the room,

"**Now that everyone is here, I shall introduce myself, I am Jerry and I am more commonly known as Hogwarts. I have decided to help prove, that Harry Potter is not lying, by composing five books, of his life.**

**I have taken away any harmful, magical and muggle objects, as well as your wands; I have done this, so that no-one, is able to harm any-one, I have allowed only Harry, to keep his wand.**

**Harry, I am extremely, sorry, but the books, will cover everything, from the Dursleys, at** this point Harry paled, **to the end of his fifth year.**

**There separate room for, couples, friends and teachers. Throughout the books, if I decide that certain people need to be brought in, they will pop in, for the rest of the books.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Jerry.**

'Well, that was certainly very interesting, wouldn't you say Forge?' asked twin 1.

'Why yes, I certainly would Gred,' commented twin 2.

'Would you two cretins, just shut-up,' demanded Draco Malfoy.

'Well, I never, but fine, as long as I get to read first?' asked Fred.

'Sure Fred, just start,' said Charlie.

'Ok, Chapter One, **the Boy Who Lived**,' read Fred

**I have decided not to, write out the first Chapter, but I will put their reactions, at the top of Chapter Two. Please review and vote on t pairings, I already have the main pairing down already. Please let me know if you would like, a story on the main pairing, Draco/Harry/Twins/****Blaise****.**

**Sincerely,**

**Vampyre Heiress.**


	2. Haters gon' hate

I know you are all probably expecting an update but alas I have come to realize that anything that is multi chaptered, I get bored with or if people nag me to update I will not listen and therefore will ignore it just out of spite. It is with regret *note the sarcasm* that I take down this story and shall start writing one shots or anything up to 10 chapters at least until I start getting more motivation. I welcome all the hate because I know at the end of the day I have great friends who will make sure that I am happy and ignore the hate. I am only doing this because I am also falling behind in class work and I am not doing homworke just so I could try and get this up for all of you, but I can no longer continue with it or I will fail Yr 10 and not be able to do VCE.


End file.
